This invention relates generally to the design of valves and, more particularly, to the design of a combination check valve and pressure relief valve.
In the art, check valves and pressure relief valves are known. Generally, a check valve functions to restrict flow in one direction while a relief valve is used to regulate flow pressure. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,092 discloses a combined check valve and pressure relief valve having a resilient duckbill valve body. Fluid passing through a cylindrical core around a valve actuator functions to open the lips of the duckbill valve body to permit the free flow of the fluid while back pressure functions to seal the lips of the duckbill valve. Manual depression of the valve actuator, however, causes the valve actuator to penetrate and open the valve lips to selectively permit backflow to provide the relief valve function.
A further combination check valve and pressure relief valve is shown in prior art FIG. 13. As illustrated, the combination check valve and pressure relief valve includes a check compression spring 78 and a relief compression spring 81. The check compression spring 78 and relief compression spring 81 cooperate with a valve stem 82, a machined valve seat 83, and valve plug assembly 80 to provide the check valve and pressure relief functions. To establish the opening characteristics of the valve, a wet set procedure is utilized which involves setting the valve in a test stand and using fluid to activate the valve. The valve configuration is then adjusted, for example by turning a set screw, until the valve shows the desired amount of opening, based either on flow, or pressure, or both. While this wet set process works for its intended purpose, it does suffer the disadvantages of being time consuming and expensive. The use of a machined valve seat also increases the relative cost of the valve while further disadvantageously limiting the physical characteristics that can be provided to the valve seat. Still further, the large size of the compression spring 81, disadvantageously requires the machining of holes in the valve seat to provide a means for relief fluid flow (since the size of spring 81 provides no fluid flow passages through spring 81). The size of spring 81 additionally increases the overall size of the valve assembly thereby preventing use of this valve in applications such as integrated hydrostatic transaxles.